


A Certain Kind of Mood

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [35]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, One-Shot, Smut, futa-Krista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is driven into a mood she does not often experience, and Ymir is the one responsible. Can Ymir handle Krista's dominating side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone who actually encouraged me and helped me get over my initial discomfort with futa-Krista. I won’t mention who because you guys are idiots. I swear, if someone comments again that I shouldn’t write futa-Krista then I’ll never write a futa-Ymir story again. I don’t stop writing something because you tell me to. Seriously, take your stupid elsewhere. I’m actually really getting the hang of futa-Krista now, and the idea of her taking Ymir is greatly appealing. So I hope this changes a few minds too, and I hope you enjoy seeing a futa-Krista being sexily dominating.

Krista released a foggy breath from within the torrent of water she stood under. The air around her was misty and moist, filled with steam due to the piping hot water. It felt wonderful on her body, though, but did nothing to dispel the natural heat soaring just underneath her skin. In fact, the blonde had decided to do this to get rid of her issue, not stand there and make it _harder._

And it was, much, much harder. The object between her legs couldn’t stop itself from throbbing almost painfully, and Krista couldn’t stop it either. The idea of turning the water from hot to cold made her frown. She probably needed a cold shower to cleanse her raging hormones and unclean thoughts, but it was difficult to follow what her mind was telling her. Eventually the voice in her head stopped arguing.

It wasn’t like she had _intentionally_ put herself in this sort of mood. It happened from time to time – well, most times but hardly this bad. It was moments like these that Krista wanted to grit her teeth hard and bring Ymir home with merely the force of her will.

Her darling lover was at work but the minutes were slowly ticking by. Krista was undoubtable much too excited to go back to the meal she had been trying to make. And it was all Ymir’s fault.

Around an hour prior to her shower predicament Krista had been happily skipping around the kitchen, humming softly to herself and enjoying her day off. But then a certain someone just _had_ to send her a racy picture with a very crude caption. Now, normally Krista wouldn’t react this intensely. Since her lover often did this merely to rile her up. Ymir must have been some sort of masochist because for all the painful head-butts she received she never let up with her bad behaviour that made her deserve them.

But they hadn’t made love in a few days, which was odd and it made Krista ache. She absolutely craved feeling Ymir’s warm lips on her own, spreading them open to allow her tongue entrance, where it would skilfully brush against her own and illicit sensuous moans. She missed feeling those strong thighs pressed to her hips while she was being ridden like their lives depended on it.

Ymir was oh so talented with her hips. Oh, could she move them.

Krista bit her lip and released a short pant. Her hands were twitching at this point. She was remembering their last passionate time together. Ymir had been unexpectedly sweet that night and they had made love well into the early morning, over and over again, crying the other’s name when reaching that sweet release together.

Krista was absolutely addicted to Ymir, and Ymir knew it. So whenever she could she would do just a little bit to drive her sweetheart crazy.

Just remembering the image from the text that had popped an instant boner sent a shiver down Krista’s spine all the way to the very proof of her desires. She needed Ymir so bad and she was definitely going to make her pay for that damn message.

Reluctantly but almost desperately Krista wrapped her trembling hand around herself. She shivered lightly – her hand was most delightfully warm, and the feeling almost resembled that of another, more tantalizing warmth. It was all she had for now, and Krista needed some kind of relief or she would lose her mind.

Slowly, painfully she stroked herself and gasped lightly at the spark of pleasure. It was nice, definitely nice, but not the intense pleasure she sought. She needed a bigger, stronger hand and a talented, long tongue working her into exhaustion. These thoughts kept her frustrated and as they did her hand jerked faster, rubbing along her heated, hardened flesh until she slumped against the slick shower wall and sprayed all over it.

Every muscle tensed and twitched and then she released a shuddering breath and relaxed. It felt amazing but she was not satisfied yet.

Krista felt somewhat frustrated that her member refused to fully go down. It was only half hard now and still pointed slightly outwards. She ignored it for now and shut the shower off, reached out for a towel and then wrapped it around her still flushed body. A tent at her crotch reminded her of what haunted her there, but she was determined not to touch herself again. If she came again it would be Ymir’s doing.

The blonde manage to dress herself in her pyjamas – a pair of pink silk boxers with bunny patterns and a grey t-shirt with the word ‘Princess’ printed on the front. Ymir complained that the setup was childish, but Krista adored it. Although her lover probably would have made a naughty comment about Krista’s appearance, since her innocent visage was ruined by the obvious bulge pressing up against her pants.

As it was she could do nothing more about it. Well, she _could_ but _someone_ else had to.

It was now closing in on 5 P.M, the time Ymir returned home if the brunette didn’t decide to wonder off somewhere with Nanaba first. But this time she hadn’t, and Krista was excited to hear the familiar sound of keys slipping into the lock and the door swinging open. The boisterous voice of her lover echoed through the house afterwards and Krista smiled naughtily to herself.

“I’m home! Krista, where are you?” Ymir was in the process of dumping her bag and jacket by the door when she was suddenly and totally unexpectedly assaulted. Familiar soft lips captured hers faster than she could have even seen Krista sneaking towards her. She felt Krista’s burning hands trail over her clothed stomach and suddenly a wave of heat passed over her.

“Welcome home,” Krista said softly with an undertone of huskiness that raised the hair at the back of Ymir’s neck. She blinked fast and then swallowed hard when Krista flashed a smirk she hardly ever got to see on her usually innocent face.

Ymir’s face immediately flustered when Krista withdrew, snatched her dangling tie and then proceeded to pull her along all the way to the lounge. Once there she was not too gently pushed down onto the couch and then the blonde climbed onto her stomach and pressed firmly into her. Ymir immediately felt Krista hard against her and she felt another heated wave of arousal cause a pooling between her legs.

The brunette looked up at Krista through wide eyes. This was all still happening so fast, though Ymir most certainly wasn’t about to complain. Her brain was just taking a few moments to catch up with her body – and Krista.

“Ymir~” The way the blonde purred her name while stroking her tie sent a thrill through Ymir’s body and she recognized that tone of voice, and immediately knew that she was in trouble. This pleased her greatly.

“So did you get my sexy message?” Ymir asked it with a smirk which only broadened when the fierce look in Krista’s eyes grew that much fiercer.

“I did, and I really wasn’t expecting it.”

Ymir folded her arms behind her head and grinned with satisfaction. She could still feel Krista pressing against her stomach, hard and throbbing. It caused her own heart to race with excitement and adrenalin. Ymir knew what kind of mood Krista was in, and now her goal was to put her further into it.

“What did you do after you looked at it?” Ymir snuck a not-so-subtle look at Krista’s covered crotch and sent a cheeky wink up at her.

Krista flushed, but not with embarrassment. “I took a shower,” she answered calmly.

“Oh?” Ymir lifted one of her arms and started trailing her fingertips along Krista’s thigh. The skin was hot and it was almost as if she was quivering.

“And then I jerked off while thinking about you.”

Ymir’s motions turned to a standstill and her eyes steadily widened. They widened further when she glanced up and met that smug expression on Krista’s face. Wh-when did she get so damn confident? Ymir swallowed loudly and Krista heard it.

“You have to take responsibility, Ymir.”

Ymir recovered quickly. It wasn’t often that she was surprised like this, and especially not when it came to their sexcapades. But this unfamiliar side to Krista absolutely thrilled Ymir and she wanted to experience the entirety of it. Sometimes being in control was boring. This was something she hardly had the fortune of experiencing; therefore she wanted to milk it for all it was worth - both metaphorically and literally.

Krista saw the flash of excitement in Ymir’s eyes and she filled with confidence. She scooted closer until she was seated atop Ymir’s chest, and then she deftly pulled her top off and grabbed a hold of Ymir’s hands. “Do you always have to misbehave?”

Ymir eagerly allowed Krista to place her hands and then she took over with groping and teasing the blonde’s breasts. She brushed her thumbs over the hardened nipples and grinned when the motion hardened something else.

“Jesus, someone is horny. Did that picture really get you this excited?”

Krista released a deep breath through her nose and placed her hands over Ymir’s. She guided the hands harder against her flesh and all but mewled. “What did you expect? We haven’t had sex since last week.”

Ymir’s face grew grim at the reminder. “Goddamn work.”

“But you’re here now and we have the whole night to play.” Krista leaned down and Ymir accepted a deep, intense kiss. She shivered lightly when Krista’s tongue claimed ownership of her mouth and could not stop her desire to battle wills with her. But Krista was determined to let this go at her pace and when she felt her need grow unbearable she pushed Ymir’s hands further down. Ymir took the hint and brushed her fingers along Krista’s silk covered cock.

Krista couldn’t help but moan lightly and the fire burning in her loins intensified. “Ymirrrrr.” She rolled the ‘r’s sexily and Ymir bit down on Krista’s bottom lip. She made sure to graze her teeth along the sensitive flesh and then released her girlfriend’s mouth.

Krista suddenly straightened and then she knocked Ymir’s hands away – she had been busy rubbing Krista through her boxers. At first Ymir was disgruntled and prepared a long whine but her complaint died away with Krista’s next move.

The blonde stood to remove the last bit of her clothing, and then she sat back down, now fully naked. Her boner sprung up proudly and pointed straight at Ymir’s face. The brunette stared at it with wide eyes.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Krista said. This time she blushed, since they had never been in a position like this before. Her intense emotions were leading her to doing much more daring things, and it thrilled Krista that she was acting on her desires even though she now felt marginally embarrassed.

“You’re pretty hard,” Ymir commented softly. Her face was fully flushed to the point that even her ears were burning. A coil tightened and burned in her lower abdomen and her heart pounded in her ears.

Krista could only flush further and then let her head fall back when Ymir finally wrapped her hand around her lover’s length. It felt as hard as it looked, and so very warm. Ymir swore that she could even feel the blood pulsing through it.

Instead of simply pumping her hand like Krista had been expecting Ymir suddenly pushed her forward until she could envelope Krista within her mouth. The blonde cried out loudly and leaned forward to press her palms to the armrest of the couch. Her brows furrowed in concentration as that oh-so-talented tongue went to work on her aching member. Ymir’s tongue was strong and hot, sliding along her skin and sending the most delicious sensations right through Krista’s core. She shuddered violently and began to softly thrust her hips.

Ymir eventually grew still but kept a hand wrapped around the base of Krista’s shaft, not wanting her love to get _too_ excited and shove it down her throat. She also had her other hand pressed to the centre of Krista’s lower back and she was using her thumb to gently caress patterns against her skin.

Krista’s chest swelled with intense emotions and she moaned loudly as she rode Ymir’s mouth as hard as she was allowed. Not even the shameful – as Krista would have viewed it – position would have distracted Krista from the sensations.

But just as she was about to reach the peak and gleefully jump over the edge Ymir pulled her out of her mouth and smirked up at her.

Krista was panting harshly and sweat trickled down the sides of her face. She was absolutely furious at Ymir for stopping and now she was completely unwilling to let the brunette go without punishment. So Krista waited a moment to catch her breath and then she lowered herself until their faces were level. They shared an intense glance before locking lips for another passionate engagement.

While they attacked the other’s mouth and Krista tasted herself – which only made her that much harder – she fumbled with Ymir’s shirt and pants. Once all buttons were popped open and zippers pulled down the blonde managed by some feat to hurriedly pull Ymir’s clothes off until she was in nothing by her boy shorts.

Ymir was lost in the kiss, in the taste of Krista’s tongue and the warmth of her mouth, until she felt Krista press a thigh against her heated centre. She grunted harshly and arched up into the leg. Krista smirked into the kiss and then she found Ymir’s wrists and held them together against the couch, above Ymir’s head.

Ymir didn’t protest and instead hungrily kissed Krista again while the blonde rocked against her. The taller woman could feel Krista’s cock poking her thigh and it drove her heart to pound faster. Ymir was so wet that her underwear was soaked which in turn coated Krista’s thigh. Krista’s breathing accelerated too and when too long a time passed of torturing Ymir with her simple rocking against her, Krista couldn’t take it any longer.

As she had done with the other items of clothing Krista pulled the boy shorts from Ymir’s body, along her long legs and then tossed them to the floor. She moved back up to drape herself over Ymir’s body and initiated a kiss that curled their toes.

Ymir was panting and felt incredibly needing. She had been resisting the urge to beg but after what Krista had just done to her she was about ready to do anything. But she needn’t fret any longer or resort to pleading, because Krista suddenly thrust into her and Ymir arched her body which lifted them both from the couch.

“Oh fuck,” Ymir exclaimed.

“Ymir.” Krista buried her face against Ymir’s neck and allowed her lover’s long arms to wrap around her body as she began moving her hips, slipping in and slipping out.

The feeling of being inside of Ymir was just as amazing as every other time, though it felt a lot tighter than usual. Ymir was also incredibly hot inside and the heat itself coursed through Krista’s veins. She gasped and panted and Ymir moaned with her as their bodies rocked together, connected and sharing the kind of pleasure only the other could deliver.

Their breasts brushed together when Krista lifted herself to change the angle of her thrusting and Ymir lifted a leg to aid in Krista’s aim. Sweat slicked their bodies and the sounds of their passionate moans and whimpers filled the humid air while Krista’s mind raced with thoughts of Ymir.

“I love you,” Ymir said and then gasped when Krista delivered a thrust that hit _just right_. She goddamn loved being taken like this, though she would never openly admit it. But Krista probably already knew.

Hot breath washed over Ymir’s neck and collarbone as Krista managed to reciprocate the statement in a whisper. The blonde’s breathing was intensifying which told Ymir one thing; she was close. This realization sparked her arousal further and she felt her own nirvana suddenly drawing near.

Eventually, after laborious and pleasurable thrusts, love filled exclamations and an eternity of being moulded against each other, they reached the precipice of ecstasy together and when Ymir fell Krista fell immediately after. They shuddered violently together, Ymir’s legs wrapped around Krista and the blonde’s arms wrapped around her neck.

Ymir pressed her cheek against Krista’s forehead and released long, quivering breaths. She continued to hold Krista exactly where she was, not letting her pull out or move just yet. Actually, Krista wasn’t even planning to. All she wanted to do was lie against Ymir’s heaving chest, listen to her calming heartbeat and smell the scent that clung strongly to her skin. It washed over her in a pleasant stream of comfort and soon Krista’s eyes grew heavy.

When Krista fell asleep Ymir remained awake, running the entire experience over in her mind as many times as it took to memorize. Her arms around Krista tightened and she placed a tender kiss against a blonde brow.

By the time an hour had passed Ymir moved them to the bed and curled up against Krista’s smaller body. But it would not be until a few hours later that she would fall asleep, long after night had fallen.

Ymir couldn’t help but smirk and plan her next course of action. If all it took was to get Krista into a certain kind of mood, then Ymir would find a way to do it.

Meanwhile Krista dreamed peacefully, unaware and plainly content. 


End file.
